


Two Pairs

by LadyDrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Facials, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Frottage, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Team Free Love, Voyeurism, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompted: Mistress, could I poke you for some hot filthy sloppy TFL Valentines goodness? If not, that's ok, I just wanted to see if maybe >.></p><p>So yeah. Filthy, sloppy foursome fun from Tumblr. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Pairs

**Author's Note:**

> Well shit, this kinda took off. Here, have a human au where I imagine the two pairs of brothers found each other on craigslist or something. Kinky fuckers, gotta love ‘em. (Completely unbetaed, forgive any typos. I was excited, these things happen.)

“See,” Sam said, his voice far too composed for someone in the middle of sex. “This is how he likes it.”

Dean was on his knees and elbows, thighs trembling, as Sam slowly pushed inside of him, one shuddering inch at a time. “He likes it slow at first. Slow and shallow,” Sam continued. “Like this. Not too much. He can take it if he wants to, but… he likes it best like this.” Sam’s voice was almost fond, making it clear the he probably also liked it best like that.

“Are you taking notes, bro?” Gabriel asked casually, palming himself leisurely through his pants as Castiel hummed in agreement.

“Oh yes. Yes, I’m finding this very… educational.” Castiel hadn’t even taken his damn coat off or touched himself in the least, but that was his way with every new experience. Observe before acting. Gabriel would have had no trouble jumping right in, but Dean was skittish and had followed Sam’s lead when they started out and things felt awkward. He’d obeyed the order to strip and get on the bed with no argument and was apparently more than happy being turned into a show and tell.

Gabriel couldn’t say he was exactly unhappy either. He and Cas had definitely lucked out with the Winchester brothers. Hot damn, it was enough to make a guy feel inadequate.

“But then,” Sam said, “once he’s loosened up a bit, maybe even after coming the first time, then he likes it deeper.” He demonstrated by pushing in slowly until his hips bumped Dean’s ass, then pulled out again just as slow. “Like this, but not every time.” He went back to shallower thrusts. “Just fuck him like before. Nice and steady. But then, just when he’s starting to relax-” Sam shoved inside hard and sharp, all the way to the hilt, and Dean made a strangled noise and clutched the sheets. “Nail him. Deep as you can go. Then ease off again.” Sam was starting to sound a little strained, and Gabriel couldn’t blame him. He wasn’t sure he would have been able to display that level of control. He licked his dry lips and slipped his hand inside his pants as he watched.

Sam set up a controlled rhythm of shallow fucking, interspersed with deep, punishing thrusts, and Dean was whimpering into a pillow, pushing back against his brother.

“Don’t be shy, Dean. Let our guests see,” Sam said, voice low and intimate. Dean’s neck reddened, but he did turn his face on the pillow so Gabriel and Castiel could see and hear his pleasure. “That’s it,” Sam crooned. “That’s it, Dean. You’re doing so well.” He turned to Gabriel. “He likes being told when he’s doing good. When you fuck him, remember to talk to him. Tell him he’s amazing. How tight he is. How good it feels.”

Gabriel nodded sincerely. Wouldn’t be a problem. Dean looked like something out of a porno. Gabriel would have no trouble waxing poetic about his virtues. He stroked himself inside his pants and watched Sam bend lower over Dean’s back, obviously to offer more intimate praise and encouragement. His voice was too low to make out the words, but there was no doubt he meant every word. The love and affection he had for his brother was laid out for Gabriel and Castiel to see, and it was enough to make Gabriel reach out and take Castiel’s hand on the bench beside him. Castiel interlaced their fingers and leaned over for a dry kiss before going back to watching. Everyone currently present definitely understood the kind of bond that transcended taboo.

Dean was getting more and more frantic, Sam’s murmured encouragement clearly spurring him on, and when he finally started begging in a shaky voice for Sam to make him come, Sam kissed his back wetly before straightening up and going for home stretch, fucking him deep and fast. “Wait for him to beg,” Sam grunted, exertion making sweat bead on his forehead now. “Don’t give him more until he’s… until he’s hungry for it.” One more deep thrust and Dean was coming, not one touch to his dick, wailing into the pillow. Sam kept fucking him through it, stroking his sides and his back as he slowly eased off.

“Isn’t he gorgeous?” Sam asked the room in general, and Gabriel groaned with appreciation.

“Shit yes. So fucking sexy,” Gabriel said, forcing himself not to speed up his strokes for fear of coming in his pants.

“He’s beautiful,” Castiel said, calm as if he were talking about fine art, but the significant bulge in his pants revealed his interest.

Dean was panting harshly into the bed as Sam got off, rolled off the side and kissed his shoulder before settling down next to him. Sam was still hard and didn’t seem to be in much of a hurry.

“I think we could use a volunteer from the audience,” he said with twinkling eyes, and Gabriel smirked.

“I think that’s my cue, baby bro,” he said as he got up and stripped in record time. Castiel just nodded and watched with obvious interest, even though he’d seen it done hundreds of times before.

“I don’t think he’s up for another fucking yet,” Sam explained calmly as Gabriel crawled onto the large bed, “but I’m sure you can have a little fun anyway.”

Gabriel nodded and carefully reached out to put his hands on Dean’s sweat-slick skin, sliding them up his back and down across his ass. “Fuck, you are a lucky man, Sam.” He bent down closer and kissed Dean gently behind his ear. “Such a pretty boy. Bet you think  _you’re_  the lucky one, though, huh? Can’t say I blame ya. Damn, your brother is  _hung_.”

“Hey, mine’s not exactly a pipe cleaner, asshole,” Dean snarled, and Gabriel chuckled.

“Feisty,” he said to Sam. “Right up until you fuck him, hm?”

Sam grinned at him. “Generally, yeah. Although I will say that he is  _really_  good at topping too. Makes me fucking cry sometimes, it’s so good.”

“ _Really?_ ” Gabriel leered, happily surprised. “Can’t wait to see  _that_  demonstrated!”

Dean was about to say something but stuttered to a halt when Gabriel dipped his fingers between his buttocks, gently feeling the rim and snaking a finger inside. “Damn, boy, you are _wrecked_ ,” he said, awe tinting his voice as he squirmed further down to take a look. Using both hands he parted Dean’s cheeks and groaned at the sight. “Shit, Cas get over here, you gotta see this.”

Castiel came long agreeably, observing as Gabriel held Dean open with one hand and slipped three fingers inside with no resistance. “Fuck, if we ever get to take turns with his kid, we better make sure Sam goes last, huh?” Gabriel said, pretty sure he was drooling. Dean’s hole was red and slathered with lube, slightly foamy from friction, and it opened up for Gabriel’s fingers like it was made for them. “Jesus fuck.”

The only reaction from Castiel was a quiet grunt of agreement, but his eyes were fixed on the flushed pucker, and he watched Gabriel’s every move avidly.

Dean made tiny noises and hitched his hips as Gabriel probed deeper, and Sam raised his eyebrows. “Huh. Guess he’s eager today,” he said warmly, stroking his own cock with no purpose, unhurried and easy as he watched Dean squirm.

As much as Gabriel would love to be the one to fuck Dean into the mattress, they were still all new to each other, and he wanted to give it their best to make sure they were invited again. So he let go of Dean, moved off the bed, and gestured to Castiel. “You gotta get in on this, Cas. It would be a fucking crime to not get your magic fingers in there.”

Castiel rolled his eyes, but he was obviously not unwilling, because he finally did take off his coat and jacket, and started rolling up his shirt sleeves. Gabriel plopped himself down on the bed on the other side of Sam and nudged him with an elbow. “Watch, this is a master at work.”

Dean was completely still on the bed but moved easily enough as Castiel directed him to spread his legs so he could kneel between them. He bent down for a soft kiss to Dean’s nape, working himself down the spine with more kisses and a cautious stroking of hands up his thighs. “Relax,” he said, his voice dropping to that level where Gabriel could hear just how turned on he was.

“Oh, this is gonna be good,” he whispered to Sam.

Both of Castiel’s hands took the trip from knee to buttock, just resting there for a moment, laying more kisses on Dean’s tailbone until he sighed and relaxed a little more into the mattress. “Good boy,” Castiel grated and spread Dean’s cheeks open slow and deliberate. Sadly they hadn’t gotten their test results back yet, so there would be no tongue action, to Gabriel’s mild disappointment, but knowing Cas, that wouldn’t be a hindrance.

Castiel reached out a hand for the lube, and Sam gamely squirted some into his palm. He scraped it off so it rested in the small of Dean’s back, dipping only his fingertips into it before slipping down to his sensitive rim and circling it, slowly and evenly. Dean sighed into his arms and spread his legs wider, but Castiel didn’t accept the invitation yet. He kept circling, teasing and touching, clearly not moving on until he was good and ready.

“Son of a bitch, do you want me to beg?” Dean hissed, pushing back, only to have Castiel move away.

“No. I want you to wait,” Castiel said firmly. “Patience is a virtue.”

“Don’t know if you’ve noticed, but we don’t have a lot of virtues around here,” Dean huffed.

“Oh I disagree.” He went back to the soft teasing as he spoke. “You both have beauty. Passion. Affection. Kindness. Openness. A multitude of virtues that I’ve seen, and I only just met you both a few hours ago. I’m sure if I keep looking,” he pressed his fingers just a little firmer against the rim, “I’ll find even more.”

Dean whimpered, and Castiel went back for more lube before finally pushing in with just a single finger. “You’re gonna kill me,” Dean rasped, and Castiel chuckled like the mean fucker he was, making Gabriel proud for the umpteenth time.

The single digit made the journey all the way inside and all the way back out for so long that if Gabriel hadn’t known exactly how it felt he might have been bored. But Castiel had a special way of dragging just right, hooking fingertips against the loosened rim and generally being the biggest tease on the planet. He explored, thoroughly and intensely, memorizing every small reaction and using them to brutal effect as he worked his way up slowly from one finger to two. From two to three.

Dean panted and groaned. “I can take more. Fuck, please gimme more.”

“You won’t get it,” Castiel said hotly. “Not this time.”

“Fuck, you are such a motherfucking asshole,” Dean spat at him, but Gabriel smirked wickedly, because he knew exactly what was coming.

“Let him have it, bro,” he said gleefully, and Castiel nodded.

He swiped down the last of the lube, made sure everything was coated and put his dry hand on Dean’s back. “Brace yourself,” he rumbled, and Dean only managed a confused “Whu-” before Castiel slammed three fingers home, nailing the prostate he’d spent the last twenty minutes getting familiar with, and immediately set a punishingly fast pace. Dean made a pathetic, broken noise and scrabbled for purchase on the bunched up sheets, struggling to just hang on as Castiel fingerfucked him brutally, punching into his prostate with every thrust and holding him steady with a heavy hand on his back.

“Shiiiit, that’s hot,” Sam breathed, stroking himself faster, his eyes fixed on Castiel’s fingers disappearing again and again.

“Didn’t I tell you?” Gabriel said, leaning in to touch Sam, sliding a hand down to cup his sack and tickle his perineum. Sam let go of his dick so he could haul Gabriel up to sit on his thighs, and Gabriel happily went along, so hard it hurt just from looking at his brother taking Dean apart.

Sam kissed hard enough to bruise, and Gabriel sighed into it, almost sad that they were both too distracted by the action next to them to really get into it. But Dean was mewling and keening into his pillow from Castiel’s expert treatment, and damn, Gabriel really wanted to come soon. He took the rubber he was handed with only mild regret, pretty sure he and Cas would be invited back again sometime later, after they were sure everyone was clean, and as soon as it was on, Sam closed his amazingly huge hand around them both. Gabriel’s dick wasn’t even below average, but everything looked tiny next to Sam’s. But he forgot about any and all insecurities as Sam’s grip tightened and made the perfect channel for Gabriel to thrust into, up against the searing hot length next to it.

They both watched as Dean wailed and shuddered his way through a bone-shattering orgasm, collapsing completely into a well-used heap once Castiel finally withdrew his fingers. He soothed down Dean’s back with his dry hand and sent Gabriel a smile that was bordering on smug.

“That’s my boy,” Gabriel gasped, and Sam came with a harsh noise, squeezing their cocks so hard it was almost painful. He leaned in for another kiss, a little slower this time, urgency gone from his side at least, but Gabriel was hungry now, pushing closer and rutting into Sam’s hand, which had obligingly moved to Gabriel’s cock alone. But it just wasn’t quite enough.

“Cas, over here, I need you,” he panted, and Castiel came over easily enough.

“How do you want me?”

“Up on the bed. Need to suck you off.”

Castiel nodded and used Gabriel’s shoulders for support to pull himself up to stand on the mattress, steadying himself on his feet next to Gabriel, his heels brushing Dean’s heaving ribs as he unzipped his suit pants, the fabric around the zipper damp with pre-come. Gabriel dove in, savoring the familiar taste of his brother and the unfamiliar pressure of Sam’s hand stroking him expertly. Castiel groaned and let Gabriel take what he needed.

It didn’t take long until Castiel was close, worked up as he was from fingering Dean, and Gabriel pulled back to look up at him. “On my face, Cas, please.” Castiel nodded and quickly jerked himself to climax, his come spurting onto Gabriel’s face in rapid pulses, and Gabriel tilted his head to feel it slide down his neck.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Sam said and doubled his efforts with Gabriel’s cock, and that was enough. Gabriel almost toppled off the bed when he finally came, stars exploding on the inside of his eyelids, and Castiel’s hand on his shoulder feeling like the only thing keeping him from floating off into space.

“We are  _so_  doing this again,” Dean said firmly, his voice husky and well-worn, and Gabriel was pretty sure he was speaking for the whole room.

End.


End file.
